


Patience

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Heaven has too much paperwork.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day twenty-four: “Patience…is not something I’m known for.”

“Are you done yet?” Beezlebub groaned. Ze kicked at the corner of Gabriel’s desk absently, wincing as zir shoes did nothing to protect zir toes from the solid wood.

Gabriel appeared to take no notice. “Patience, sweetheart. I’ll be done soon.” He did not look up from the stack of paperwork occupying his attention.

“Patience…iszzz not szzomething I’m known for.” Beelzebub picked at a scab on zir hand. “In Hell, paperwork iszzz for the loweszzzt of the damned. A punishment, for diszzzapointing us.”

“Not here,” Gabriel said. He sounded cheerful, even in the face of Beelzebub’s misery. “Besides, I like it. It’s orderly. Everything has its form.”

“Ugh.” Beelzebub slumped, then crawled into Gabriel’s lap. The archangel made room for zir without complaint, even as the flies began to buzz around him. Ze buried zir face in his chest, thunking zir forehead against the muscular planes.

Gabriel chuckled. “If you’re so bored, you can wait for me downstairs.”

“No!” Beelzebub shook zir head firmly. “I’ll stay.”

Gabriel kissed the top of zir head, signing another form with a flourish. “I promise, I’m almost done. Then, my attention is all yours.”

“Good.” Beelzebub curled into a tighter ball on Gabriel’s lap, getting comfortable. Gabriel bore the squirming with angelic patience, waiting until Beelzebub was settled before wrapping an arm around zir. Secure in the archangel’s embrace, Beelzebub yawned. A nap while ze waited sounded like just the ticket. Ze fell asleep.


End file.
